Puck or Pan?
by J-walker
Summary: Another boy is coming to live with the Grimms,and he wants Sabrina for himself! Look out Puck,there's another competitor on the field...and not just in flying! SabrinaXPuck at the moment...
1. One Perverted Pixie

**A SabrinaXPuck fanfic…I'm sorry for those who are waiting for updates on my other stories. I can't seem to stick to one story, sorry! I will try to update soon or later though. : ) Please read and review!!! My first 'Sister's Grimm' fanfic…ENJOY! P.S: Puck and Peter (when he shows up) are about 16 (looks and acts 16) and Sabrina is 15, which makes Daphne…10 I believe?**

* * *

I was having a peaceful and dreamless sleep until I heard a familiar voice calling to me, it started as a soft whisper but then grew louder and more urgent, "Hmm…where's the fire Daph?" I slowly propped myself onto my elbows as I got up and looked at the odd timepiece by my bedside…5:30am. I rubbed my eyes again as I stared at the time. I had a session of stares going back and forth from my sister to the clock. "Jeez Daphne do you know what the time is? This better be important!" Feeling more awake now after my little yelling spree, I took a good look at her. She sat there on my bed biting the palm of her hand, something she always did when she was excited. "Daph, are you going to tell what's going on at least?" She took her hand out and grabbed mine shaking it around excitedly, "Sabrina don't you remember what day it is today?" I thought to myself quietly for a moment and grumbled a bit when I remembered, "Yes I do, it's a Saturday…you know, the day we can sleep in?"

I was trying hard not to laugh at her face which had begun to crinkle in slight annoyance. "No Dumbling, today's the day we get another guy like Puck in the house! PETER PAN is going to live with us!!!" I stared at her again with my mouth open. She woke me up for another annoying little…pixie boy? Suddenly the door to our room was slammed open with a loud _crack! _And there standing in the doorway was Puck, the most stupid, idiotic, little pixie boy I had ever met. He was so rude to me all the time, playing tricks on me, dunking me in smelly goo, setting chimps after me with squirt guns and sure he had saved my life once or twice but I was not going to give into him…ever! I glared at him as he stood in the doorway morphing his nose into an elephant's trunk, oh yeah did I forget to mention he was an everafter? He made the loudest animal like wake up call which was sure to wake up the whole house…there went my Saturday.

I threw a pillow at him, which he managed to dodge easily, he morphed back and flew to where Daphne and I were. "Hey Grimm is that all the thanks I get for saving your butt all the time?" I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed, I closed my eyes and I heard a faint giggle from Daphne, "Daphne?" Suddenly there was a whisper in my ear, "She's not here". I could feel my face turning red as I took in how close puck was to me, he smirked as he came closer, his lips lightly brushing against my neck. In a second I brought my fist to his face, "Puck you moron, what the heck do you think you're doing?" His hand flew to the pained area on his face as he jumped off the bed. He still somehow managed to give me a death glare even though he was clearly in pain. "Grimm! What the hell was that for?"

I rose up carefully and was about to pull the covers off to get out when I realised what I was wearing underneath…nothing but underwear. The days had gotten hotter in Ferryport Landing and the Grimm's had not yet installed an air-conditioner in the sister's room. "Hey sorry Puck…um can I ask you something?" His hand fell away from his face, he walked up to me and gave me a suspicious look, "Wow Grimm, learning manners are we?" I really wanted to hit him right about then, but then the covers that were being held up by my hands would have fallen away…leaving me exposed to pixie boy. "Um, yeah whatever Puck. Can you get out of the room while I get up please?" He looked at me strangely and was about to leave before he stopped near the door, turned and looked at me again, "Why can't I stay while you get up Grimm?" I could feel my face going red for the second time that day, Gawd what was wrong with me?!?! "Look, I don't have to give you an explanation, just get out!"

He smirked, and flew to me in an instant. He grabbed my shoulders and started to pull me out of the bed…out of the safety of my covers. "Puck stop! Stop!" I clung to him for dear life in hopes that he wouldn't be able to see my bra, and the parts that it covered. We fell, back onto the bed "Sa-Sabrina? Ah, when did you grow up?" My face went red…AGAIN! I didn't know what did it this time though, the comment he just made now or the fact that he was on top of me and I was hugging him. Today is just not my day. "Puck can you somehow get off of me with your eyes closed while I cover myself up a bit…please?" I heard him moan a bit…why would he moan? "Grimm, I've seen you naked before this is no big deal." I pushed him up a little bit so that he could see my face, and nothing else. "When have you ever seen me naked?" I could see his lips twitching into a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

If I had to name this morning anything it would be the morning I had blushed the most. "You know what perverted pixie? If you don't do as I say right now I'll yell for Grannie…or better yet! Mr. Canis." I heard a sigh escape him, actually I felt a sigh escape him…the spot on my neck was still tingling. "As soon as you let me go Grimm. Unless you want to stay like this for longer" I was getting ready to hurt him but I stopped…I wasn't quite sure but I could have sworn he said that he wouldn't mind. "Are your eyes closed?" I was still a little unsure but it wasn't like I could do anything else. "Gawd Grimm yes!" I slowly let go of him and he lifted off of me with his eyes shut just as he had promised. I grabbed my bathrobe and tied it around my body tightly.

Before he opened the door I ran to him and hugged him from behind…yes I know, I HAD to have still been sleepy or something. "Thankyou." His eyes opened and he turned around to face me as I let go. "Green suits you Grimm," and with that he flew out of the room faster than anything…just as well, I might've punched him harder than he could ever recover from. "You damn perverted pixie!!!"

* * *

**In case anyone is still wondering…Sabrina had a green bra on ; O (Puck better play it safe from now on, or his health may be in jeopardy!). Lol, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Feeling like a Toy

**=^_^= Hey everyone! Thankyou for your comments…I'm so proud!!! Please read and Review I love hearing from all of you! Lol, but now without further due…I present to you…PETER PAN!!!! =^_^=**

**(I just read through that and there were a few rhymes…okies…soz! =)**

* * *

I knew the new guy was coming today, but honestly? I didn't care one bit. I felt tingly all over from the previous positions I had been put through with Puck and I wanted to wash it all away. I got into the bath tub for a nice relaxing bubble bath, when I heard Daphne yell something out to me…something about a pan and a bath…why would there be a pan in the bath? Don't you use pans in the kitchen? Well whatever. I shut my eyes for a moment and listened to the water's silence. I decided to get out soon seeing as I'd probably been in there for more than an hour already, plus my fingers looked like prunes! I got out from the bath, careful not to slip and wrapped a fresh pink towel around myself tightly. I turned the knob of the door and stepped out, I didn't have a chance of going into my room since there was a warm barrier in my way…a body. I looked up and saw a boy taller than myself, without a shirt on, wrapped in nothing but a towel. He was smiling at me with a very cute dimpled face. "Hey there, are you my bath toy?" My face turned bright scarlet…no way, what is with me? What is with TODAY!?!?! My mind was racing in a flurry but stopped suddenly at an unfamiliar physical contact. The boy's arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was suddenly very aware that we both had nothing on but towels, "What are you doing to me? Stop it now before I punch your head in!" He just grinned at me and let me go…reluctantly, "We haven't gotten acquainted with each other yet have we? Don't worry you'll get to know me in time…and I hope I'll get a chance to get to know you," he stepped back and gave me a look up and down, "All of you." And with that, he winked and walked out my door.

I stood there feeling dazed by what had just happened, when a sudden voice shook me from my statue like position, "Liebling? Are you up? Come down stairs after you've changed will you? There's someone I'd like you to meet. You'll never guess who! " I wasn't quite listening to what she was saying but I still answered vaguely, "Um, yeah…sure Granny Relda!" The door shut and I went to lock it. Man this day has been weird…who was that guy though? Better yet, what the HELL was he doing in my room! And wearing nothing but a towel…I slapped myself at the thought. Gawd and I thought Puck was bad!

I walked towards my cupboard to find something light and breathable to wear. I picked out a pair of ripped jeans, a singlet and a light see-through over top. Now that I had changed I was ready to make an appearance, well my Saturday has been great so far! I walked down the stair case and into the dining room. "Ah Liebling you're finally here!"At the table sat my sister, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Puck and the dimpled boy from before…wearing clothes this time, Hallelujah! He caught me staring and winked, "Hey…" I couldn't help noticing that Puck was sulking in a corner…actually fuming would be a better word, "Hey." He kept grinning at me, and I knew I was going to blush deep red at any moment, "Well Liebling, I see you've already met Peter…but how?" I felt everyone staring at me from the table even Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake were looking at me curiously. "Oh she gave me a bath toy for my bath. Isn't that right Bri?" Bri? He called me, Bri? And what was with the bath toy thing! He didn't have to say bath…can we leave the bath out of this!!! "Um…yeah, that's how we met all right." Daphne's eyes grew wild, man I hope she didn't realise I was in the bath when he came in…I'm still silently praying that I'll wake up to find that this was all a nightmare. "Well then, I think now that everyone is here…should we start breakfast?" Good old Uncle Jake, I'd have to get him something good for his birthday.

I took the last chair at the table and sat next to Puck and Daphne. I was trying so hard to not look at or talk to either of the two boys. Not that it was easy, considering Puck was right next to me and Daph wouldn't get of my case! "Why aren't you talking to Puck? Did you two fight?" I looked into Daphne's eyes willing her to drop the subject, but sighed in defeat. "Let's just say I got to know an aspect of Puck that I would really much rather not knowing." I heard a few people at the table cough…what I would kill to know what they were thinking! I suddenly felt something on my leg, inside my jeans…a hand? I looked around and couldn't seem to find… Puck. I dropped my spoon and went down to get it, or at least that's what it looked like from above the table and was soon ambushed by Elvis, the family dog. The table probably shook because a moment later everyone's head popped under the table. "Yo Bri! What's with playtime at breakfast?" Although I loved Elvis, really I did…I wouldn't have minded someone hitting him at that moment. I was lying sprawled on the floor with him on top of me…now wasn't this a familiar position today? What is wrong with the males in this house! Well…besides Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake. "For heavens sake Elvis get off of her!" Elvis slowly got off with the help of my pushing and shoving. "Sabrina, what did you do? Pour maple syrup all over your face? Haha your face is covered in slobber!" I got up from under the table and rushed to the nearest bathroom…dog slobber stinks so bad!

By the time I'd finished scrubbing my face, everyone had finished breakfast. I decided to play it safe with some toast and Granny's weird pink and green, chocolate chip spread. Since it was Saturday and I had no homework I decided to catch up on my reading, so I took up the toast to my room where I could be comfortable. I had planned to jump on my bed and get comfortable but like the three bears there was someone occupying it…the person with the cute dimpled face, chocolate brown hair and a cheeky smile that was so good it made you…Hang on…What the HECK am I thinking! "Err…I don't think anyone told you but this is my room, and my bed." He spread himself out more and tapped the bed, "You want to make this our bed?" I probably don't have to even tell you this seeing as it was so obvious what I would do…I blushed. "What is wrong with you! Take your stupid hormone filled body out of my room!!!" He frowned then, sat up and pulled me down onto the bed. I made to punch but he grabbed my wrists and held them down. He saddled me and wouldn't stop looking at me. His eyes were creepy like they couldn't look anywhere else and I was starting to shake in fear…what was he thinking? What was he going to do!?!?! He bent down aiming for my lips but was thrown of me before he could get there. I sat up in a rush, massaging my wrists that felt so bad. I looked to my saviour and saw Elvis…Elvis??? "We should do this again sometime, Bri!" Peter looked at me mischievously before breaking for the open door, narrowly missing Elvis' lunge. "What's your problem Grimm? Why do I ALWAYS have to come to your rescue?" I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked just a little…Elvis was talking…like Puck? That's when I saw the transformation, in a blink of an eye the lovable dog turned into the stupid pixie. "PUCK!?!?!" The scene under the table flashed before my eyes…great I wasn't even safe with my family in the room!

* * *

**=^_^= I wonder what's going to happen now…I actually kind of feel bad for Sabrina, I think she should get some training to defend herself =^_^= Please Review!!!**


	3. From Bri to Nurse Sabrina?

**Words cannot describe how utterly sorry I am for taking what…almost a YEAR to update? It's really sad because I had this chapter already complete like AGES ago but forget to upload…GOMENA-SAI! Thankyou guys SO much for all the reviews and sorry again for the incredibly LATE update…please keep reviewing! **

"You creepy pixie get out of my room!"

"You need some severe training Grimm. What are you going to do when I'm not around!" I couldn't speak, he rarely shouted at me like that…rarely.

"Puck…I…are you ok?" He lunged into a hug from the air, taking me by surprise no less.

"No I am NOT ok Grimm. Starting tomorrow you and I are going to get close and personal and cure your disease of inviting trouble." I pushed him away and glared into his eye, he couldn't last a single sentence without insulting anyone could he?

"I'm not going within a metre of you Pixie boy, and frankly I wouldn't be in this kind of trouble if…" I trailed off as I realised I HAD no idea as to why I was in this kind of trouble. Saturday Fever? A Nightmare? If it was a dream I wasn't waking up any time soon.

"If what? If you weren't so Gawd damn beau-" Wait what? What did he say? What was he going to say? Finish your sentence!

"Gawd damn what?" For once I wasn't the only one blushing in a room…but why?

"Ugly, If you weren't so Gawd damn ugly maybe trouble wouldn't find you." I don't usually care what people say but coming from him that hurt…he called me snot face and captain doodle face all the time but right now…it hurt. Tears sprang into my eyes and I rushed to wipe them away.

"I'm SO sorry. Excuse me while I find some place where I can be alone…don't want to blind you with my ugliness after all." I got up abruptly and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't know where I was going to go but I needed to be comforted…I couldn't ask Granny Relda and my mum wasn't exactly awake to hear me.

"Hey Sabrina! Do you think you could take a look at this problem for me- Sabrina? What's wrong?" I looked at my sister and for a brief moment saw my mother…which is weird because I looked more like our mother than she did but… "Sabrina? Is it Puck?" Hearing his name brought out more tears than I could handle, Daphne smothered me as best she could with a hug and told me something that I'd never expected to hear from her. "Sabrina, remember when Ben stopped coming to our house?" Ben was one of Daphne's close friends back when were living in New York with our parents.

"Yeah, you said you guys fought about something right?" She broke away and refused to look into my eyes.

"He…that is, I liked him Sabrina, I liked him a lot." I stared at her confused.

"Well yeah, you guys were close right?" She looked at me this time and I realised why she was hiding, she was crying.

"I liked him as a guy Sabrina, I loved him…I know you might think it's a joke because we were barely in school but I did. He…he didn't like me though, at least not like that. When I told him my feelings he said he had to go, he said he had to GO. I didn't understand then that there was such a thing as unrequited love. It hurt Sabrina, I told him to stay away from our house I got so angry…" I held her, I held her as tightly as I could and kissed her forehead. I was a terrible sister, here I was worrying about what one idiot said while my sister who cared so much harboured such feelings.

"I'm sorry Daphne, I am so sorry…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I see it? I'm so sorry!" She broke away and shook her head.

"I don't know what Puck said to you Sabrina but I don't think you should give up on him. He's not Ben." My 10 year old sister confused me yet again, Saturday was turning out to be full of surprises.

"Well of course not, you loved Ben! I hate pixie boy." She lifted up an eyebrow and smiled.

"Then why did you cry when he was hurt? Why did you fight for his healing?" I was taken aback by her questions.

"I-I felt guilty I guess…"

"But you don't feel guilty now do you? Yet you're crying…why? What did he do?" I realised I could never look at my sister the same way again…either she's grown up or I'm still a child.

"He called me ugly and the tears just came…Daph what do I do? I don't want to look like a cry baby, especially not in front of him…" my sister just smiled and hugged me…sometimes I wonder who's the older sister. "Thanks Daph"

"No worries…but seriously can you help me with this maths thing or not?" I smiled as I looked over her shoulder at an algebraic equation…well at least some things didn't change.

…

"Puck?" I'd looked in all the rooms downstairs in a lost cause to find him and ran up the stairs in hopes that he was where I'd left him. "Hey Puck are you in there?" I knocked on my own door and the stupidity of the whole scenario hit me…why do I need to knock on MY door? I stepped inside to see Mr. Dimples half naked…again. Well that explains why I need to knock on my own door…

"look I know you're new but seriously…what part of this is MY room do you not understand?" He gave me one of those irresistibly sly smiles that could bring you to your…oh man WHAT is WRONG with me!

"Hi to you too." I grimaced at his answer and decided not to get too roughed up by him.

"Hey…now…get OUT!" He gave me a full smile this time as he got up and walked forwards, not knowing what he'd do I took on a basic karate stance…what I only went 2 weeks…I think Puck was right, I might actually need some training. He laughed at my stance and I glared at him harder.

"Oh that's cute, you know what would be even cuter? If you were looking for me instead of that little kid with wings." Leaning in close he made himself open for a hit…I don't think he expected me to actually hit him because when I made contact he looked shocked at his blood nose. Looks like practicing on Puck came in handy. "Wow Bri…I heard you were violent but I seriously thought it was a joke. You're like a human version of tinker bell…you know, except for the fairy dust and well…you're more…developed." I was really angry at him I mean he didn't cry out OR fall to the floor…he was still talking for Heavens sake! But you know what ticked me off more? The fact that he had the nerve to make me blush…again!

"You know what? I refuse to help you clean that up." I crossed my arms in defiance while I glared at him. All he did was give me a grin…a very bloody grin

"Aww don't be like that, I'm in serious pain here. The least you could do is fix me up." I sighed and pulled him to the sink in the bathroom. I took a tea towel and started to dab of the blood from his face when he caught my hand. "Bri…no, Nurse Sabrina. Will you do me the honour of undressing me? I think some of the blood dripped down." I wrenched my hand away and placed both hands on my hips.

"What the heck is your problem? Can't you last five minutes without saying something wrong?" We locked gazes and my eyebrow lifted up.

"Do you have any idea what you do to a guy like me? You smile and that little wing kid lights up like you gave him a million dollars. I Just met you and all I want to do is hold you close and never let go." I was kind of taken aback by his line, I just assumed he'd say or do something annoyingly gross…oh wait…his lips are still moving. "Which is why we should ease ourselves into a bath together yeah?" In that one instance I took the towel and whipped him with it, he flinched which seemed as good as I was going to get with him in the pain department. "Ow…that's not very professional Nurse Sabrina!"

I blushed again…AGAIN! "Bite me you sexist pig!" I rushed out the door pushing him to the side in the process. I left the room listening to him chuckling in the background. Puck better be SOMEWHERE…I swear I'd give him hell if I didn't find him…look what he made me go through! Guess I'll have to give him an apology and ask him to train me…man could this day get anymore bizarre?

**I tried to make Daphne slightly more grown uppish on account to someone's request but I think I can stretch her matureness level a tad more in the next chapter will sorry to say probably be arriving…a tad late. Year 10 people! Cut me some slack!...please? Pretty Please? Promise to update a LOT sooner than last time… =^_^= Review, review. Review! **


	4. Bite Me!

**People who are indignant of Puck and Pan's perverted ways, I have a proposition…ummm stop reading? I will be SO sad though! Their characteristics have been created guys…changing them now will just be completely inconsistent. Also I am an anime freak, those like me will probably understand that without those outrageously perverted dudes in the story…you can't really laugh at the main character's expense. Sorry for the OOC moments…which is almost all of them: D Call me corrupted (blame my friends) but it IS marked "T" unless you think I should pop it under 'm' (:O). Once again thank you all for reading my story I never thought I would get so many reviews…*grateful tears flow* you've all encouraged me to write more :') Right…now to quit babbling and to get onto the actual story!**

"Puck! Puck?" A cool breeze surrounded me, I spun around, and there he was…clean. Saying I was a little surprised was an understatement. "WHOA! Who are you and what did you to Puck?" He was absolutely horrified at his state of cleanliness and I couldn't help laughing at his pained face.

"Don't you dare laugh ugly…I was attacked by a ten year old and a one hundred and one year old with glittering evil glints in their eyes, I had NO chance." I flinched at his comment…yep; he officially thought I was ugly.

"AND JUST WHO SAID I WAS ONE HUNDRED AND ONE YEARS OLD?" Puck and I looked to Granny Relda in alarm, she was using some kind of weird mega amplifying…lollipop? She came down the stairs smiling, then started sucking on it…I was wondering if she knew for sure that it was…edible, then again half the things she makes…scratch that, everything she made had to be questioned too.

"Sabrina, doesn't Puck look nice?" I stifled a snigger at his twitchiness and honestly replied to my grandmother,

"Oh sure…minus the face and the body he looks great!" He stopped twitching and Granny's eyes widened slightly then eased back to normal. "What?"

"Well Sabrina seeing as Puck hasn't been to school since well…the Rumplestilskin incident, I thought it best that he joined you…for educational purposes." I frowned at this and wondered what the real reason was for his sudden appearance at school…the one place where he couldn't bother me.

"Uh-huh…so why is he really coming?" I felt him glaring at me and the sudden surge of 'daggers' hit me.

"Well Liebling it's because-" And then the aggravating pixie RUDELY butted in.

"It's because you can't protect yourself from anything, let alone one stupid Disney remade character."

I flipped to face him and like long ago…ok…just this morning, we started to fight and it felt so…normal. But instead of retaliating to my retort he just left. I stood open-mouthed at his retreating figure and then ran to catch up to him…hey I was worried!

"Sabrina don't forget to show Peter around! And Puck please TRY to STAY clean." He laughed at that and continued up the stairs, me following closely behind.

"Hey Puck…what's wrong. You can tell me you know?" He had NEVER been so silent before…well then again he could be conniving up an evil plan to glue our heads to a basketball or something but…oh man WHY was he so silent?

"You're following me right? To my room?" I realised then that he had stopped at his room's doorway and lightly bumped into him from behind.

"Umm I guess I am…Puck you're worrying me what's wrong?" He smiled…I don't know how I know but he did.

"You hear that PAN? She's following ME to MY room." I whipped my head around to see another winged boy whose nose had stopped bleeding looking kind of mad. Before I could say anything Puck had grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his room. Subsequently he started laughing…I for one found nothing hilarious.

"What the HECK are you doing?" he stopped laughing so loudly and turned to me smiling.

"Well we're going to train right? Get ready." Now when someone says 'get ready' because they're going to start barrelling you with swipes and punches you GET READY, but I was kind of blank at his sudden change of mood that I just stood there. I JUST managed to dodge his first punch that was aimed at my mid section.

"Hey! That was totally short notice!"

"Exactly! Now come on Sabrina try to get in at least one hit." Needless to say I was getting mad and battle fury took over. I started getting in my own punches and after what felt like forever which was really only three hours, we stopped. I looked at him and started to laugh…he wasn't exactly dirty, well after what he used to be he was clean as the crown jewels, but he was sweaty and his hair was sticking up at odd angles...which doesn't exactly say much about my own hair.

"What?" I pointed at his hair and he smiled then shook his head like a dog, messing it up even more.

I subconsciously started to neaten his fringe a little when he stopped me. Our eyes locked and he leaned in, instinctively my lips parted. He was now a mere few centimetres away when there was a knock at the door I jumped up and ran towards the noise, leaving a frozen pixie boy in my dust.

"Hey nurse Sabrina, your grandma's calling you. Why are you all sweaty? Not that I mind I think it's hot but-" Then Pan froze too and gently pushed me who was steaming up at his comment to the side. "Did you…engage in a particular activity in my absence kid?" As if a play button was pressed in someone's universal remote both winged guys flew to each other with a mad intent.

"What's it to you? She chose me!"

"She did NOT! You dragged her in here."

"Well she didn't exactly object did she?"

"You didn't exactly ask did you?"

"SHUT UP!" I had grown quite tired of their quarrelling and stomped out of the room. Why were they talking about me like I was a kid in a divorced couple situation? Sheesh…and what was Puck going to do if Peter hadn't interrupted? I mean we've kissed before but I thought that was just to get on my nerves…I mean come one! Who's serious when they kiss you in a room full of screaming chimps? NOT ME! And well didn't he say I was ugly? Aargh! Puck's got me confused! Still in a huff I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to ask if Granny needed anything.

"Liebling! Oh…where's Peter dear? " I mumbled some sort of answer in reply…I did NOT want to talk to either of them. Boys…can't live with them and can't…no that's about it. "Well never mind. I thought it would be a nice chance to do something altogether." I stared at what was behind her and couldn't help my eyes going wide in surprise.

"Oh…is that…are those? Chocolate chip cookies?" She smiled and nodded…you see it's not that I'm obsessed with chocolate chip cookies in general, it's just the fact that they were normal coloured chocolate chip cookies.

"I know you don't like using exotic ingredients so I thought if I went and purchased your usual chicken eggs and cow's milk you might consent to baking them with Daphne and Peter. He's quite new here and you haven't really been spending too much time with him." I stared at her…and that's where I get my devious thinking from ladies and gentlemen…

"I'm fine with baking with Daphne it's just that…" I looked into her eyes and I knew It was a big mistake I sighed and said something…bad. "Fine…I'll go get him." Why did she not invite Puck you ask? Well let me tell you a story of a poor naïve girl who let a pixie boy named Puck help her cook one day…all her ingredients started disappearing and in the end there were no ingredients left…why? Because he ate them…oh yeah Puck will eat ANYTHING…doesn't help that he's growing now…an event no one understands. Daphne's like him at the table but she has enough self-control to wait till after the cookies are done…I mean there's the occasional cookie dough taste testing but who doesn't do that? I walked up the stairs again and realised I'd been walking up and down them a lot today…I wonder if they're still fighting? I decided to make a detour to my room and quickly wash the sweat off my face…NO I was NOT doing it to impress Pan I mean he said it was hot that I was sweaty anyways…wait rewind! Scratch that! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS! I shook my head at the disgusting thought and opened the door. Of course…why did I think I'd be able to get any privacy. "Hey…we're baking in five minutes, do you think you could get Daphne as well?" Dimple boy got up from the bed frowning and walked towards me, pinning me to the door as it shut.

"Nurse Sabrina…you have some serious questions to answer but…no it's okay. I can play with you till then. It's not like he has you yet anyways." I tried shoving him away in disgust but well…you all know how strong he is… so he smiled instead…in that smooth bring you to your knees kind of way…oh man my hormones are finally catching up to me…he leaned in closer and there was no mistaking the fast and load beats of my heart. There was no way he couldn't hear it! I held my breath to ease my excited heart…too close.

"Hey…you're way too close. Haven't you ever heard of someone's space bubble?" No…he did NOT back off, he leaned even closer and his lips touched my ear…well it could have been worse…I guess.

"But we were destined to invade each other's space bubbles Nurse…invade and conquer you might say." Then something sharp pricked my ear lobe…oh my Gawd did he just bite my… I blushed beat red and pulled myself away from him…as much as possible considering I was caged in his hands.

"That's disgusting! What was that for?" Forget easing my heart, it was racing faster than any race horse I had ever seen competing…and seeing as I've seen unicorns before…that was pretty fast.

"What! You asked me to bite you remember! You didn't exactly specify where, and plus I have a few more options…Anyways! Let's see how well you bake shall we?" I blanked at his last comment and tried blinking a few times to regain consciousness…how can he have this effect on me?

"bake?"

His smile widened, then he kissed the top of my head and backed off leaving me chilled at the absence of heat.

"Didn't you say your Grandma wanted us and Daphne to bake something? What could have possibly made you forget Nurse Sabrina?" He was smirking now and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment…oh great if there were ever a moment in the universe one single girl had blushed so many times…that would be today.

"Nothing! Look just get Daphne…I'll be down in a sec." I rushed towards the bathroom and slammed it shut hearing his laughter fill the other side. After hearing the faint sound of the main door closing I slid down to the floor and put my heads into my hands…what was wrong with me?

**I hope this chapter was okay…did I upload it soon enough? Well I had a brain wave so I kept going…will have to focus on my essays and tests now…Puck and Sabrina or Peter and Sabrina? Frankly I think I might change my mind on the initial pairing…or not. Who knows, I'll choose one of them when the time comes ; ) Review, Review, Review! **


	5. Who Would Have Thought?

After calming down I washed my face and made my way downstairs. I was welcomed by my sister's laughter and Peter's re-enactment of Captain Hook…now there's an ever after not to be messed with. "Sabrina, we've been waiting for yonks! Hurry up or we won't have cookies till tomorrow!" Okay so I hadn't taken THAT long…or did I. Peter looked up and caught my eye, I looked away sharply, reddening as he did.

"Come on Chef Bri, what do we do first?" Oh brilliant, I was now a chef. They'll be making Barbie dolls after me, I shuddered at the thought. Marching forward I grabbed the ladle and used it like a conductor's baton, giving instructions to both Peter and Daphne.

"Okay so Daph you can start by cracking the eggs then put in the chocolate chips and the sugar. Peter add the flour and the peanut butter and after mixing pour out the batter. I said pour! Don't you dare!" But it was too late I had cookie batter all over me…just HOW many showers did they plan on me taking in one day! Daphne was laughing so much I didn't have the heart to yell at them to stop…but I did save a special glare just for the winged boy.

"Oh stop glaring Chef Bri, I'll just take you upstairs, smother you in water and soap and scrub you down till you're clean." A shiver ran up my spine as I realised he was being serious. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from the kitchen and my sister.

"Wait! No! We have to clean up the kitchen first! Daph go get a towel! And some detergent…and…and…why are you smiling?" I was sure I was blushing and refused to look him in the eye.

"You never objected."

"I thought my glare was a good enough answer to that stupid remark." He kept on smiling and leant in next to my ear. I thought he would bite it again and was prepared to wack him in the head if he did.

"Give me a chance to make you happy." My hand paused mid-air, he sounded so desperate and sad. What had happened to Peter that he had to escape and seek refuge here? "I'll make you happy Sabrina, after all, between the bed and the bath there are at least 50 or more ways to do things." I let my hand continue its journey. I winced as he cussed out loud, so close to my ear.

"Peter! You have to put in a dollar into the swear jar now. Uncle Jake and Puck both had to you know." I smiled at my sweet, amazing sister.

"Sure sweet pea, I'm sorry." Sweet pea? What, didn't I get an apology! As if reading my mind he turned and said something so quietly that the ten year old girl who had gone to find the swear jar in the mess of books couldn't hear. "I'll apologise to you later tonight Chef Bri and since you bruised me, you have to accept." I shuddered to think what he was planning, it wasn't like the gruesome tricks Puck pulled, when Peter said something I knew it would be bad.

"I can smell cookie dough! How are the cookies going you three?" Uncle Jake walked down the stairs and paused at the sight of my attire. A smile alighted on his lips and he continued walking. "Honestly we send you to bake and you come back from a war. Hasn't Puck taught you any defence Sabrina? You look like you caught the worst of it." I evaded Peter's look and walked past Uncle Jake.

"Tell Daphne I'll be back soon and to not touch the rest of the ingredients. I'll measure them out when I get back." I could sense someone flying nearby and I stiffened. "You are not coming in."

A hand rested on my shoulder and another pulled out hardened cookie dough from my hair.

"Sabrina, you have the sweetest hair." I relaxed at the sound of the voice, it was Puck.

"Hilarious Puck, I need to wash it off so if you don't mind?" I opened the door and stepped in ready to lock it, by the time I had though I noticed there were already two being sin the room. WHEN did he get in? This is so ridiculous. "PUCK! GET OUT!" He chuckled and I decided to use that terrifying glare of mine on him. It hadn't worked on Peter and apparently it wasn't going to work on Puck.

"Just think about it for a moment Grimm. You have cookie dough smothered in your hair and you will not be able to get it all out. Let me help, for a price of course." He had a point but I was really curious as to what his 'price' was.

"What do you want?" His eyes went funny at that question, like he was battling between a few choices.

"Forget it. Just sit on the bath tub and I'll try to take most of it out." I did as I was told and marvelled at how gentle he was. This wasn't like Puck at all, what had happened to him?

"You've grown." I was surprised I hadn't noticed it earlier but the faerie who was never meant to grow had already exceeded my height.

"So have you." I looked away from his line of vision remembering how he had said a similar thing earlier in the day.

"Yes but you're not meant to be growing. Puck why would you want to? Granny said only an ever after themselves could choose to grow older. Why?" He held my shoulders and took a small step back to get a good look at my confused face.

"Probably so I could do this." His lips crushed mine while his warm arms gathered me close to his own body. I wish this had been our first kiss I thought to myself. It was perfect and I felt safe, safer than I had in a long while and the best part? It felt right. I didn't feel anger and embarrassment boiling up, I felt…impatience. I grasped his hair and kissed back, he answered without hesitation. Looking back on this moment I would probably have wondered how far we would have gone if it hadn't been for us tumbling and hitting our heads on the bathtub's surface.

"Ow!" We stared at each other and laughed. There was a knock at the door before the owners' voice asked in an urgent voice whether I was okay. I called out a reassuring reply before detangling myself from Puck. "Who knew…"

"Knew what?" I closed my eyes as he pulled more dough from hair.

"That we would be a couple. Do you remember how we first met?" He laughed and as usual it gave me chills just not out of fear or annoyance for once in my life.

"I made you walk the plank."

"You tried to anyways." His arms went around my waist and pulled me once again. A tickling sensation filled me as he nuzzled my neck. I gasped a little as he placed butterfly kisses along my skin, finally stopping to look at me.

"Why do I smell him all over you?" He looked angry and my shivering was once again caused by fear. I had never seen him so furious before and I was worried. "This just won't do Grimm. I'll have to help you get this stench all off. Do you realise your lips are about the only thing that smells like you right now?" I shrugged away his hands and struggled my way up from the tub.

"Funny I'd have thought it would smell like you now." Why did he have to bring up Peter at a moment like this? "Gross, disgusting, horrid and…and…Pu-" I couldn't think, for a split moment no words could be heard in my own head. He'd dumped a whole bucket of water on my head...this was going to take a lot of explaining to do. "What are you doing!"

"Giving you a bath. Now strip." Well that did it. If I was at a loss of words before I certainly made up for it with my next response.

"Get your stupid, dirty, obscene pixie self OUT OF MY ROOM!" Wet and all I pushed him out the door slamming it shut and this time locking it AFTER I made sure there was not another soul in the room other than myself. I can never take a boy in this house seriously!


End file.
